Una Lagrima Por Un Copo De Nieve
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Un viaje a la aguas termales harán del mejor cumpleaños para Takano, siendo una confesión silenciosa su regalo de navidad y de cumpleaños


Una lagrima por un copo de nieve

Árboles navideños, luces, esferas, regalos, escarcha, tarjetas navideñas, villancicos, navidad la peor época del año, la empresa está al límite de trabajo, la imprenta cada vez más esta de exigente y el plazo de los manuscritos estaba atrasado, la fecha limite a la vuelta de la esquina, el estrés se sentía por todos lados, sin embargo a Isaka-san se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que todos durante las vacaciones navideñas nos fuéramos a los baños termales Oedo Onsen Monogatari (Aomi, Koto-ku). por el área de Odaiba

Nos íbamos a ir exactamente un día antes del cumpleaños de Takano-san así que por alguna razón me obligo a prometer que iría con él a cenar y de esa forma poder festejarlo.

Todo el trabajo se está volviendo muy pesado ya no puedo soportarlo, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme al área de literatura, el manga shoujo me está matando, ya no tengo tiempo para nada más que para leer los storyboard de las mangakas, Takano cada día aumenta su exigencia y arrogancia, pero un no encuentro un buen motivo para poder decir que deseo cambiarme de rama dentro de la empresa.

Un arduo trabajo y una fiesta de Navidad Isaka-san no se sabe medir, un pequeño escape a los baños termales al aire libre no me hará daño, un poco de relajación y pensamientos para mi solo, pero desagradable fue mi sorpresa, no era el único que pensaba en escaparme de la realidad un rato.

O: Ta-Takano-san que haces aquí? No deberías estar en la fiesta?

T: Onodera, no esperaba verte aquí, ya te hacia borracho tirado en alguna parte del hotel, jajajaja y pensaba relajarme un rato, el trabajo está muy pesado y le pedí permiso a Isaka para estar aquí y ausentarme de la fiesta un rato y tú qué haces aquí no me digas que te diste a la fuga?

O: Gracias por recordarme que no soporto mucho el alcohol, y para tu mayor información no pensaba tomar esta noche para evitarme sorpresas como la última vez (ultima vez cuando festejaron el primer manga editado por Onodera) no quiero que eso se repita y la verdad si me di a la fuga, necesitaba un respiro pero creo que mejor me regreso a la fiesta.

T: espera no te vayas- estira la mano y lo detiene de un golpe- quédate conmigo un rato, si te dicen algo yo podre interferir por ti, así que por favor quédate un rato más.

O: por favor suéltame – sonrojado, el corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado rápido- no quiero estar a solas contigo.

T: es mi cumpleaños, así que como jefe te ordeno que te quedes- lo toma entre sus brazos jalándolo hacia él metiéndolo al agua- estar contigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar en mi cumpleaños, regálame aunque sea un momento contigo.

En un momento a otro mi mente dejo de trabajar, mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, el calor que salía de Takano me invadía, deseaba en esos momentos que me tocara solo como él podía hacerlo, besarlo y tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero era un momento donde toda la empresa se encontraba reunida no podía arriesgarme a que alguien nos viera, pero estar entre sus brazos sentado en sus piernas me dejaba mucho que desear.

Poco a poco besaba mi cuello bajando lentamente por mis hombros, abrazándome, acariciando mi pecho, aferrándose a mi cadera, un calor inexplicable comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, lentamente me volteaba buscando los labios de Takano, mis manos se movían solas, lo envolví con mis brazos desde el cuello, buscaba sus labios con ansias, los dos estábamos solos en la bañera, alejados de todo rastro, cámara, una pequeña travesura no hará daño.

O: Ta-Takano-san lo que sea que quieras hacer en esta noche será mi regalo de navidad y por tu cumpleaños.

Sorprendido por mi inesperado comentario, no perdió tiempo, lentamente me fue metiendo en la bañera, el agua caliente entraba en cada poro de mi cuerpo y la toalla sujeta a mi cadera ser caía lentamente así como la de Takano, sus brazos se volvieron más gentiles, su roce más cálido y sus besos mas exigentes.

Sus manos se movían lentamente recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, seguido por el rastro de los labios, el placer comenzaba a invadirme, la temperatura comenzaba a exaltarme cada vez más. Una, dos, comenzaban las envestidas el agua alivianaba cada una de ella, aun así tenía el deseo de sentirlo más y más.

Sus labios lentamente se posicionaron en mi oído y con una dulce y sensual vos en un tono de susurro.

T: es el mejor regalo en mucho tiempo, tanto de cumpleaños como de navidad, te amo Ritsu y recuérdalo jamás deje de amarte a pesar de estar 10 años separados- sus brazos se aferraban más al cuerpo de Onodera-

Dejándose abrazar, una leve brisa de invierno comenzaba a soplar y llevando con ella el comienzo de una nevada.

O: Feliz cumpleaños Takano san, y gracias por el regalo de Navidad, solo hay algo que puedo decirte, al fin me eh dado cuenta de que Te amo y ya no tengo miedo a admitirlo Te amo demasiado y quiero pasar contigo lo que queda de la vida.

Un beso apasionado nació de mis últimas palabras y con ellas la primera lagrima que se confundo con el primer copo de nieve de la noche.


End file.
